1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an internal combustion engine control device. More specifically, the present invention relates to an internal combustion engine control device that provides a stable operating performance of an engine even when a fuel property changes.
2. Background Information
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-320386 discloses an internal combustion engine control device adapted to a diesel engine. In the internal combustion engine control device disclosed in this reference, when the engine is being controlled in a prescribed combustion control mode to increase a temperature of a catalytic converter, a basic fuel injection quantity, which is matched to a required torque of the engine, is injected into cylinders with fuel injection valves in three separate injections near top dead center during a compression stroke. This reference also discloses that the fuel injection quantity is increased to compensate for a decline in torque resulting from operating the engine according to the prescribed combustion control mode.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved internal combustion engine control device. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.